Barcelona
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: "Tulio, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona." What, exactly, is Miguel sorry about? And it really had seemed like a good idea at the time. Honestly.


**A/N: -floundersaround- What am I doing? Anyways, I've had this sitting in my computer for a few months, back when I was watching The Road To Eldorado like crazy, and was lying home with an ear infection (and downing painkillers like crazy, but you don't need to know that –ahem-) and…I don't really like it, but I thought I'd post it anyways, since I don't have anything else that I'm working on finished yet. (And I thought I should get off of my Hetalia kick for a while.)  
And please excuse the lack of creativity in the title.  
-NarutoKyuu**

_**Notes: I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. …This should actually be under the warnings. Haha.  
**__**Warnings: Slash (boyxboy), probably OOCness, a tiny bit of coarse language.  
**__**Pairing(s): I think it's obvious…ish  
**__**Disclaimer: Pffft. I wish.**_

* * *

**Barcelona:.**

Smack_. "You lying bastard!"_

"_What? What did I do?"_

"_You said you loved me!"_

"_Wha – I do!"_

"_That's not what I heard!" A gold pendant shines as it is revealed. "This is all you're after, aren't you?"_

"_N-No! Who told you that?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm done. _We're_ done."_

"Tulio?"

"What, Miguel?"

He supposed that after that sharp reply he should have been feeling a little guiltier about what he had done, but he couldn't help but feel a little victorious. He had never interfered with the previous relationships Tulio had gotten himself into before, but before, Miguel had always figured it was never anything serious. Before, Tulio had never said he loved any of them; liked, sure, but never loved. Before, Miguel had never felt that he would lose his best friend. Before, Miguel had never felt the empty pain of jealousy or the heart-stopping pain of fear.

So, he supposed he should have been feeling a little guiltier about lying to the woman about Tulio, but he couldn't keep himself from feeling relieved. Happy. Satisfied.

Pondering about his lack of guilt, Miguel took a moment before he responded, "Are you okay?"

Tulio glared at him from the corner of his eyes, "What do you think?"

"I was just asking!" He really had no right to be angry, but Miguel couldn't help but feel a little irritated anyways. "What happened?" It was better to pretend he didn't know what was going on, because if Tulio ever found out that would mean Miguel would have to explain his actions and Miguel couldn't possibly explain his actions to Tulio because he couldn't even explain his actions to himself all that well.

"I…She…" There was a pause before Tulio turned so that his body was facing Miguel but his eyes were still trained on the floor. "I don't know."

Miguel's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"She…She dumped me," Tulio finally replied, defeated.

"What? Why?" Miguel exclaimed, still perfectly keeping up the charade.

"I-I don't know." He cradled his head in frustration. "Somehow she got the idea that I was only in it for…for the gold, or something, which I don't understand because I don't think I ever expressed any interest in any gold she ever had…Did I?"

At this last part, Tulio had finally lifted his head to look at Miguel with wide, confused eyes, and Miguel felt his breath hitch. Tulio never looked confused. _Ever_. It was a _rule_. A _fact_. Miguel swallowed and he thought he could feel something nagging at the edge of his stomach and he found it difficult to keep an innocent face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. No. You never did."

"Well…Why…"

Miguel slung an arm around Tulio's shoulders in a carefree manner. "Well, the way I see it, she was just self-centered enough to believe that you weren't good enough for her, so she came up with some other reason that would prove that."

"…You really think so?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Really. In fact, I think you should just forget about her. She obviously wasn't the one."

Tulio nodded, buying Miguel's lies. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Mhm."

Miguel's small sense of satisfaction grew and smothered the odd feeling in his stomach as Tulio started relaxing and leaning back against the wall with him.

The satisfaction was promptly halted in its advance, however, when Tulio smiled at him and said, "Besides, I still have you to keep me company."

Miguel slowly removed his arm from around Tulio's shoulders just as Tulio brought his arm around his. "Yeah…"

_It really did seem like a good idea at the time, all those years ago. However, as they grew closer, to the point that Miguel was sure the other man wouldn't be with another girl any time in the near future, the guilt finally kicked in and liked to sporadically nag at the back of his mind. And, well, now as they are walking to what is sure to be their deaths after only a few minutes in El Dorado, he feels like it is as good a time as any to finally confess._

"_Tulio, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona."_

"_So you- you-"_

_Tulio tries to respond, but he is interrupted and any thoughts of Barcelona, all those years ago, flee their minds as thoughts of their imminent doom take over. And later, when Tulio doesn't mention the matter of Barcelona any more, Miguel simply takes it as a sign that Tulio forgave him and never thinks of the matter again._

_Until he sees Tulio with Chel. The _off-limits_ Chel._

_Then he feels that awful jealousy all over again, but this time, this time he knows exactly why he feels that jealousy. And this time, he can't bring himself to blame anyone but himself._


End file.
